Samezuka Holding Contest
by herrstickyo
Summary: The Samezuka boys celebrate as Nitori's practice begins to bear fruit! But the boys get just a tad too drunk... Warning: Contains omorashi.


So a particular adorable kouhai had shaved his best time by two seconds earlier. Not a lot, but it was for the young grey haired boy. It wasn't much of a call for a celebration, but their over enthusiastic coach decided otherwise. So here Rin was. Staring out at nothing as a couple of drunkards from his swimming team clinked their glasses of beer together and shouted in the unfortunate shark like boy's ears. For gods sake who knew you could fit the entirety of the Samezuka swim team in Mikoshiba's dorm room?

"Hey! Matsuoka, how come you haven't had a drink yet?" Mikoshiba patted Rin on the back and sent his face soaring into a bowl of chips in front of him. He grumbled before looking back at his captain.

"I told you. I don't drink! Jeez. Alcohol turns your brain into mush… I don't want 'getting wasted' to affect my swimming." The red head huffed.

"Don't give me that trash Matsuoka! C'mon, drink up!" The over enthusiastic swimming team captain seemed to pull a can of beer from thin air and shoved it on to the other. "Can't believe you went to Aussie and survived without drinking." He chuckled. Rin proceeded to moan and was in no mood to put up with more of Mikoshiba's persuasion which may or may not involve possibly getting kicked off of the swimming team. So he did as he was told and took a heavy swig of the sour lukewarm beverage. It tasted awful.

After half an hour or so of downing the rest of the putrid drink, Rin's vision began to blur. He couldn't really tell, but he was about thirty percent sure that half of the team had left by now. Leaving a couple of members passed out on the captain's bunk, Mikoshiba still downing as much booze as possible while patting Nitori hard on the back, hard enough the poor little guy had thrown up about twice in his mouth by now.

"Get y'r hands off of… A-Ai… Aiichi….rowww… Hah!" The shark toothed male bent over and clutched his waist as he cackled. He was red in the face and could not sit still at all.

"S-Senpai! You're drunk!" Nitori spluttered, his own cheeks reddening from the way Rin seemed to drone on and on and repeat his name until it seemed to had lost it's meaning. "Coach! Rin doesn't drink how di-WAHH!" Nitori went flying forward, his own drink almost falling from his hand. "That hurt! Mikoshiba-san!" Nitori whined.

"I just got a great idea. Guys. How much have you guys had to drink?!" The grin spread on Mikoshiba's face looked like it could tear his face apart, more so than usual. Rin groaned and felt his stomach churn at the other red heads sudden cheer of glee.

"Why… You tryin' to… turn me into some kinda alcoholic? Huh?!" Rin launched himself to Mikoshiba, trying to stand on his own two feet and stumbling on the other two.

"Not like you weren't prone to being one anyway…. Heh…" Mikoshiba smirked. "Anyway! That's not what this is about! Let's see who can hold their bladder for the longest. If I win, I get your sister's number, Matsuoka! Name your game…"

"What the fuck!?" Just at that moment, Rin gritted his teeth. Noticing just how long he had been holding his bladder and realising just how much liquid he had consumed. "N-No way am I playing this sick game….." The red head hiccuped as he protested.

"Actually~ That sounds quite fun. Senpai! If I win, I get free pocari sweat from Rin senpai for three months!" The smaller boy cheered.

"Dammit Ai! Don't tell me y-you're actually going along with… with.. this…?" Rin gestured rudely to their captain. Originally he had a few stories already made up perfect to get out of this situation, but seeing Nitori act so happily was kind of… cute. He took a couple of seconds to name his price, longer than usual if he was honest. "Alright. If I win. You cut off all contact with my sister…. And Nitori has to clean his desk." There was a protest from the younger grey haired boy, but after a moment of contemplating and chewing on some now stale chips, Mikoshiba nodded.

"Alright. Tall price. But as long as you're playing, heh. No way am I losing to you Matsuoka!" Rin dragged his hands down his face only now just regretting his decision. In his peripheral vision he saw a certain kouhai of his squirm in his spot. Idiot. Should have gone to the bathroom earlier. Not that Rin was any smarter. Mikoshiba seemed to notice too, according to that grin that spread on his big ugly mug that Rin hated oh so much. "Don't tell me you're _already_ regretting this…decision… Huh? Nitori? Heh."

"You shut it, Captain. The little kid just has a little bladder, just like how he has a littl-"

"M-Matsuoka senpai!" Nitori jumped and shoved his hands between his legs hoping to cover his 'little' crotch which was being made fun of. "Don't… D-Don't say things like that! As if you would know! Senpai!" He exclaimed, now liking the idea of gripping himself as he found a wave of desperation hit him and he gave himself a small moment of pressure to ease off the feeling for a fleeting moment.

"Tch! 'Course 've seen it…hic! It's not like I'm the _only_ one with wandering eyes, huh, Ai~?" The shark toothed boy leaned over the table to whisper into his kouhai's ear, which turned a lovely shade of red moments afterwards. Nitori grumbled and Mikoshiba watched the two of them interact before cutting in.

"Oh my g- Matsuoka! What's with you trying to be all seductive like huh? Look at yourself! Did you just let a little bit out?" The captain barked and slammed his fist on the desk.

"W-What are you-" Then Rin saw it. The faint dampness and trickle he felt on his inner left thigh was in fact, NOT his drink. Blood rushed to his face, his cheeks flaring a competitive colour to his own hair, he jumped up in an instant and threw his drink at the captain. He made a run for the small bathroom in the dorm room.

"A-Ah! Oh my god! Senpai! Are you okay!"

"I can't fucking believe this. You were trying to be all sexy and you starting _pissing_ yourself right there and then! How could you not even tell?!" Mikoshiba finished his drink and watched the poor kouhai chase Rin into the bathroom, probably checking if he made it in time. "Oh my GOD you two... We barely started... Guess you're going to have to give me your sister's number, huh Matsuoka?~" He teased. Waiting for a reply.

"S-Senpai! At least take your _underwear_ off! What are you doing?"

"A-Ah! Nitori! Get out of here! G-Give a guy some privacy... You shut it captain! Nitori's still dry for gods sa- Don't touch that! Nitori!" The swimming team captain facepalmed and finally brought up the courage to head over to see the mess the two had made. Before he even faced the scene his dorm had begun to fill with the smell of urine. It wasn't entirely unpleasant to be honest... He was drunk after all, and still finding the entire situation hilarious so he was laughing his ass off. In his bathroom he found Rin with his hands against the wall behind the toilet, his knees rested against the edge of the toilet bowl as his underwear were now completely soaked with a tint of yellow. Nitori was grabbing him by his briefs, hoping to free his senpai just a little bit.

"Ai! I said! Get out! Don't touch me!" Rin yelled, tears filled up his eyes and began streaming down his face as he continued to empty himself and slapped his hand across his kouhai; Forcing Nitori to fall backwards and land in Mikoshiba's chest. Mikoshiba (who would normally be calm and be able to handle this situation by simply catching Nitori and leaving Rin to clean up the mess, but seeing as he wasn't he) fell backwards and hit hard on his buttocks with a yelp, he felt a warm liquid pooling his lap and before he knew it. He was sitting in a puddle of Nitori's and his own piss.

No one won that night.


End file.
